Better than
by mishy-mo
Summary: Motorbikes are better than rollercoasters and Vicodin. HouseCameron semiserious smuff. TWOSHOT
1. Better Than Vicodin

She smiled as he pulled her arms around his waist.

Though he did have a trim frame, the broadness of his shoulders was all of a sudden apparent as her chest leant heavily on his back so that her arms could reach around him. Her left hand spread wide against his leather clad stomach as her right hand gripped tightly to her left wrist. From neck to knee she was pressed against him, he felt strong and powerful. She wanted to squeeze her thighs together and squirm at her body's reaction to his proximity but didn't knowing that he would be able to read her actions and embarrass her about it later.

The powerful bike rumbling beneath their bodies did little to stem her body's reaction.

He revved the bike so loudly her head seemed to buzz before they moved from the handicapped parking space.

Her whole body tensed around him as the bike began to move.

Her knuckles turning white beneath her gloves, her arms tensing around him and her thighs pressing against his.

At the first corner the whole world seemed to turn and spin, the only thing that was constant was House in her arms and between her thighs. She could feel a slight shift in his muscles as he leaned into the turn encouraging her own body that seemed melded with his to do the same.

Her heart was almost beating out of her chest, her breathing ragged and deep compared with the measured expansion and contraction of the torso in front of her.

She leaned her head slightly to the side, glancing across House's shoulder, seeing the world rush by in a blur of color, glancing down she saw the marks on the road merge to form and almost solid line.

By the fifth corner she was leaning, albeit hesitantly, into the soft turns; her body moving in time with House's but she didn't relax. She could feel him pushing harder, he could no doubt feel her beginning to ease into the turns and wanted to keep her on her toes. Or at least keep her arms and legs tight around him.

And he was succeeding entirely.

He was going faster, leaning further and accelerating harder.

She didn't know what road they were on she only saw colored metal boxes that registered as cars that got in the way of her view of the next corner.

She could feel the wind whipping her hair around her neck, the very air becoming a burden against her arms and shoulders as House pushed the bike faster along the road.

It was exhilarating. She loved every second of it and dreaded its end.

They turned another corner and she felt the bike slow down a little.

She glanced over his shoulder and saw a long almost straight road laid before them.

Oh crap.

She saw his hand move from the bars, and then felt it grip the fingers of her right hand so tightly she feared she may have bruises the next day.

Hold on. Tight.

And hold on tight she did. She pushed her arms further around him, her entire body pressed closer and harder against him than before, her legs squeezing his thighs not caring if it hurt his leg, this was his idea after all.

Then everything happened so quickly.

His left leg moved against hers.

The engine roared.

Her arms became strained around him baring the force of the acceleration on her body and the push of the air as they blasted through it.

His leg moved again.

The bike jerked then sped off again, the acceleration almost harder than before.

She squealed in delight despite the burn in her muscles from holding onto him so tight.

The world whizzed by in a blur of green trees and grey asphalt. Everything seemed to melt away around her; the world and all its troubles leaving her clinging desperately to a leather clad torso as endorphins and adrenaline thrummed roughly through her body.

When they slowed as civilisation fast approached them she realised why he'd bought the bike.

Escape.

Escape was the reason for too much Vicodin, alcohol and even his obsession daytime television.

In these things he could escape his pain.

Physical and emotional.

She smiled sadly, as much as the tight fitting helmet would allow, at the thought that he'd shared that with her that sense of escape and freedom. She felt almost honoured to have seen this side of him, to be a part of his escape.

Her whole body tingled from the mind-blowing experience and she knew even before the bike came to rest that she could quite easily become as addicted as he was.

Civilisation, traffic and junctions came all too quickly and made the once smooth easy ride a series of starts and stops.

The motorbike came to a final stop; House turned off the engine and pushed down the stand.

Cameron didn't know where she was, neither did she care. She held on tight to House basking in something akin to post-coital bliss, adrenaline and endorphins still rushing through her body by her fast beating heart.

"Was it good for you too?" House asked a rare smile evident in the sound of his voice.

"Mmm." she hummed in response, her grip around him loosening as she brought her hands to his waist squeezing gently in an appreciative gesture as her mouth seemed unable to form words at this time.

House chuckled gently, the vibrations and movement it caused doing nothing to quell the emotions and reactions of her body.

"Can you move? I can't get off if you're sitting there."

She thought she heard a slight tone of longing and disappointment in his voice, almost as if he didn't want her to move; but in her current state she couldn't be sure of anything.

"I...uh...I think so."

She braced herself against him attempting to move her legs which didn't feel as though they could support the weight of a sheet of paper let alone her body.

Her feet touched the ground and her legs began to give way, reminding her of the time she stepped from a particularly exhilarating rollercoaster and ending up in an undignified heap meters from the seat of the ride; she practically collapsed against House, gripping hard to his shoulders in attempt to keep upright.

"Woah there." he said reaching out to her.

She breathed heavily against him until her strength began to return.

Only then did she feel the warmth and weight of his arm around her waist steadying her, and as a bi-product holding her against him.

She glanced at the speedometer, its needle sitting unhappily at zero but had the possibility of reaching a dizzy 180mph.

"How fast were we...?" her voice still sounded weak.

He grinned up at her, his eyes mischievous, "Do you really want to know?"

She shook her head, one of her hands moving from his shoulder to unclip the helmet.

She struggled and fumbled, her fingers feeling numb and clumsy.

House pushed her hips gently until she practically straddled his left thigh, before moving his own hands to undo the tight tricky clasp.

"I'll take it slower going back." he said as she pulled the helmet from her head, her hair cascading over her shoulders in a wind whipped mess.

"No!" she pleaded loudly, her eyes as wide as saucers.

Sure she may have stumbled after that first ride on the big coaster, but she got up and went back on delighting in every single second now aware of the buzz it would create.

This was no different.

House eyed her curiously, a hand resting on her hip once more as the other took the helmet.

"I just..." she started, "You caught me off guard."

"I always do." he said softly, a smirk tugging at his lips. "Do you think you can stand now?"

She nodded resolutely, her eyes still glassy from the numerous natural chemicals thrumming through her small body. She pushed herself gently from him, taking a few tentative steps back; her hand still resting on his shoulder.

He swung his right leg over the body of the bike with more grace than she would have thought possible from his large frame.

"So, I've turned you into an adrenaline junkie?" he asked unclipping his cane, still very aware that her hand was on his shoulder.

"Uhmm." she said in an un-agreeing manor. "Rollercoasters. I love rollercoasters."

House eyed her curiously through narrowed eyes.

"Rollercoasters?"

"Yeah." she said quietly, enough of her senses returning for her to blush at her admission, "But that was so much better."

"No doubt about it." he said with a soft smile. "Better than Vicodin too."

She smiled warmly back at him.

At which point the House she knew (and loved) returned, the closeness of the situation now glaringly obvious he endeavoured to distance himself by looking incredulously at her hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry." She mumbled.

"Any excuse to get your hands on my hot body." he said with a smirk walking towards their patients place of residence.

"Of course." she said confidently, catching up with him. "I can't wait until the ride back." her voice rumbled with a deep seductive tone whilst shooting him a wicked grin before walking ahead of him.

His eyes followed the sway of her hips and the swish of her windswept hair.

"Neither can I." he whispered to himself, his eyes dancing with amusement.


	2. Better Than Motorbikes

"No, we didn't find anything." House spoke down his cell as he passed the helmet back to Cameron, watching as her tangled locks disappear. "Just keep doing tests and we'll be back as soon as we can."

He put his cell away in his pocket and slid his leg gracefully across the bike, slipping his cane into its clip as he kicked up the stand.

He started the bike with a huge rumbling roar.

"You coming?" He said with a teasing grin, his eyebrows wagging slightly as he slipped on his sunglasses.

She shook her head and mounted the bike behind him, her body pressing to his perfectly.

"Not yet anyway." she muttered.

She wrapped her arms around him without prompt.

"I heard that." he answered reaching back and gripping her knees pulling them forward, spreading her thighs wider and pressing her harder to the small of his back. The sheer warmth of it was distracting as hell and he both hated and loved it the instant his hands slid around her thighs.

He could practically feel the heat of a blush that spread all over her body; it was all too easy to imagine every inch her sweet pale naked skin tinged with red.

He shifted slightly, trying to subtly adjust the growing bulge in his jeans.

House leaned forward and gripped the handle bars, her body followed him as if they were one and her hands shifted ever so slightly lower. He revved the bike loudly to cover the sound of the grunt on his lips and his arousal strained to meet her hands.

"Shit." He muttered and he powered the bike in the direction of the hospital.

Cameron didn't her his word through the thick padded helmet.

Driving a motorbike wasn't exactly easy with his hard arousal pressing against the gas tank and the reason for that reaction pressed to the small of his back and gripping him tightly. He drove hard and fast, the bike rumbling beneath him and the arms around him gripping tighter to keep from falling off as his own knuckles turned white around the rubber grips.

There was a small bump as the road surfaces seemed to change, a join between new and old roads.

As they bounced over the join and her hands shifted ever lower and gripped tighter.

Now his erection throbbed between the bike and her laced fingers.

He drove faster trying to distract himself and calm his mind.

House cursed traffic lights as he had to stop at a red light.

Cameron stayed absolutely still behind him, not daring to move away or closer to his hard length that tingled at the tips of her fingers; a monster that seemed to breathe beneath her slight touch.

She felt more than heard the sound that escaped his lips, it was raw and primal as it rumbled through her his chest to hers, making her body shiver against his, not doing much in the way of eradicating their growing problem. They pulled off and drove the rest way to the hospital in a blur, their breathing becoming harsh and rapid against the others.

He pulled into his handicapped spot almost reluctantly and killed the engine.

She didn't move.

He didn't ask her to.

"Do you want to go for another ride?" He said simply as he leaned back, one of his hands brushing over hers slightly before they came to rest on the gas tank.

She stayed still and silent for a moment before her fingers snuck down his body and around him.

"No free samples. You try it, you buy it lady." he grunted and fired up the engine once more.

He took the fact that she laced her fingers back around his waist, her smallest fingers pressing to his length as a positive sign that she wanted to go for another ride. Hopefully one that would relieve the tension that had built over the ride... and the past year or so. He steered the bike to the underground car park. Walking the bike forward he slid the bolt of a large green metal door and pushed it over to reveal a storage room and what looked like a passageway to the underground workings of the great hospital above them. He rolled the bike forward, closing the door back over and shut another bolt over. He pressed down the kick stand but left the engine running, letting it rumble beneath them.

She leaned forward and slid off the bike keeping her body pressed to his as she moved to the side and straddled his right thigh once more as she pulled off the helmet and placed it on the dusty ground. His right arm slid almost instinctively around her waist, he could feel her body shaking against his. His hand pressed at the small of her back and held her to him.

Her scent washed over him like a thick intoxicating perfume, it was mixed with the smell of gas and stiff leather. He touched his nose to her chin and breathed over her flushed red neck.

Finally, he thought.

Tilting his head he scraped his stubbled across her chin.

He watched as her eyes closed, he listened to the small sweet gasp that poured over him. "Do you want to go for another ride?" he asked again in a low rumbling voice that was both controlled and measured.

Her hands slid up his leather clad arms and around his broad shoulders.

"Yes." she whispered.

He grinned against her neck.

"One way ticket, no return journey. Can you handle that?"

"Umm," she said in a positive manner, whimpering and nodding at the same time.

"Good girl." he muttered and pressed his lips to hers.

His left hand moved to the back of her head as his tongue plunged and ravaged her mouth, tasting every sweet morsel of her. He moaned into her mouth as her tongue caressed his and she sucked hard on his intrusion. His hold on her tightened, his hand fisting in her hair and his right arm grinding her against his thigh.

She was so sweet, so pure, and so innocent that his sinful body craved her, needed to press inside her and make her just as dark and sinful as he.

He growled and reached his hands down to cup her ass and drew her over the gas tank of the bike. It difficult to say the least, the movement caught Cameron off guard and her small weight fell against him threatening to topple the bike but his good leg and strong arms coped well. And as their teeth clashed together she realised the purpose of his movement and lifted her right leg over the bike, but there was little need as his arms carried her well.

They groaned and grunted loudly as she settled around him over the still rumbling and vibrating bike. They knew they'd have to separate again if anything was going to happen to alleviate their arousals but the feeling of being pressed so deliciously together was too wonderful to ignore.

House continued his hard kiss and ground his hips up to hers as his hands made light work of her jacket. He was glad it was dark in color as he tossed it on to the dirty dusty floor of the room. His followed soon after, her small hands passing all over his chest searching for skin. His hand pulled away her shirt as if it were made of rice paper; it fluttered to the floor to join the growing pile of various cloths.

Their hips rocked gently together in a perfect rhythm that left them in doubt as to how marvellous this coupling would be. The shuddering vibrations of the powerful engine beneath them only added to the sensations making them moan and groan as some sweetness was touched and pleasure was invoked in their quivering bodies.

He lifted her legs higher around his hips and pressed his arousal harder to her core as his kiss trailed down her neck and his nimble fingers clicking as he unclipped her bra and slid it swiftly from her shoulders. His large rough hands rested on her hips as his eyes cast over her body.

He smirked ever so slightly and licked his lips. His eyes feasted on her as his hands tested the smoothness of that immaculate looking skin.

He was tempted to whisper his thoughts. Stunning. His hands swept up her ribs. Beautiful. His fingers tweaked her erect nipples in the coldness of the room. Marvellous. He palmed those delightful soft mounds. Perfect. But he held back, there wasn't need; his actions would speak louder than any words and the situation didn't call for platitudes.

His hands moved back down to cup her ass and grind and hold her to him as he kissed down her neck and over her chest, tasting her. She arched and pressed her body to him, legs and arms curling around his hips.

The most glorious sound he'd ever heard being issued from her lips.

House kissed her nipples and breathed his warm breath over her heart.

His hands squeezed her supple ass as her nails raked up his back, clawing at his shirt. A hiss escaped his lips at the feel of her nails tearing up his back. Almost reluctantly he lifted his arms over his head and let his shirt fall on top of their jackets.

Their lips met hungrily, his hands sliding up and down her thighs, memorizing her.

She moaned into his mouth and wrapped her arms around his neck, her body writhing against him as her tongue explored him feverishly.

The bike still growled beneath them like a beast waiting to be released, the scent of sweat, sex and gasoline filled the air in an erotic high octane mix.

He squeezed his arm around her waist and reached hand to the rubber grips and revved the bike loudly.

"What do you say to kicking this up a notch?" he grunted into her mouth.

She smiled up at him with the sexiest grin he'd ever seen. "No complaint from me."

His hands slid down her legs and tugged off her boots with ease before he lifted her off the bike, his hands making swift work of the fastenings on her pants.

Cameron's hand slid across his thigh to cup his erection through the denim of his jeans. He grunted and dropped his head to her shoulder as she rubbed him through the rough fabric. As her hand continued to stroke him the other undid his belt buckle and buttons.

He groaned as she snuck her hand inside his boxer shorts and freed his length, her hand palming his erection carefully.

"Crotch Rocket." she murmured thoughtfully.

He grunted and pushed her pants and panties down over the slight of her hips and the swell of her ass.

"Your ride is ready and waiting." he muttered watching as she kicked off her pants and panties from around her ankles, her body naked to his roaming eyes. He would have loved to have taken her home and tasted every part of that stunning body of hers but they had a case and this position offered him control, comfort and kept his leg covered from her view, though the feel of his cane pressing to the inside of his shin reminded him always of his handicap.

But his arms lifted her with ease, much more ease than the previous time considering she was ready for the movement this time and her legs slipped around him and her arms slid around his neck as if it were a natural occurrence between them.

He lowered her to the gas tank his throbbing length pulsating between their stomachs as he kissed her hard, her hips tilting and vibrating against his length as the bike rumbled beneath them. He lifted her legs tight around him, crossing at the small of his back and over the body of his bike, his hands encouraging her hips to roll to his in a slow rhythm.

The smell of burning gas that filled the air was intoxicating, but not as entrancing as the moan that issued from her lips.

His arms flexed around her, holding her tightly and pressing her more insistently to his member.

Her wetness seemed to pour over his length in copious amount.

"I guess I wasn't the only one to think the first ride was good... but I know this one will be much better." House bit her bottom lip gently as he lifted her body high over him. Her arms and legs tensed around him, as she tried to help him by holding her weight.

There was little need.

Their eyes met in a blaze of fire, passion and lust, burning hotter than the fuel that fired the engine that growled beneath them.

She sunk achingly slowly around him, both of their bodies straining to make the sensation last as long as possible amongst so much stimulation.

Their voice groaned together forming a chorus with the singing engine beneath them.

"Sweet Jesus." House muttered as his he became entirely enveloped in her tight wet warmth.

"Oh God." She whispered in response.

"I think we can agree that no part of the holy trinity has anything to do with this." House grunted between gasps as they became accustomed to each other, his hands smoothing gently up and down her long lithe back.

"Agreed." she sighed. "This is going to be over soon isn't it?" she said more as a statement than a question, a hint of disappointment featuring in her voice.

But he answered anyway.

"Yes. But I think it'll be worth it." he said encouragingly.

"I'll let you know when we're done." She said as she flexed around him as she lifted and lowered her body slightly.

"Deal." He grunted as his hands slid down to find purchase on her hips.

Their breaths mingled and swelled together into cool air and spread moist and hot across their faces as their hips rolled and rocked to each other in an increasing rhythm. Small teasing kisses were exchanged amongst grunts and gasps.

Words were beyond them.

He hissed as her arms and legs tightened around him, her body straining to increase their pace.

She moaned as the rough fabric of his jeans teased her sensitive flesh.

He pressed his lips fully to her mouth and devoured her, delighting in her taste and savouring the flavour of her sweet moans. His left arm snaked entirely around her waist and his right hand reached forward for the throttle. His knuckles turned white around the black grip and he revved the engine loudly.

She very nearly screamed down his throat and her teeth bit his tongue so hard it bled over their taste buds. Her hot velvet muscles quivered around him once in a very teasing manor.

He rocked his hips harder to hers, kissed her more deeply and leaned forward pressing her over the handle bars, stretching her over the gas tank.

House shivered in anticipation and gunned the engine for all it was worth.

She tipped her head back and cried out as she came. He groaned against her neck as he climaxed, his hand dancing with the throttle in time to the shaky jerks of his hips as he pressed himself into her.

Their sounds mixed with the growl of the bike shivered and shook like a primal cry into the air.

House switched off the engine already feeling slightly light headed from the fumes in the air; now would not be the time to pass out from CO2 poisoning.

The sound of their breaths seemed to echo around the room in the sudden silence.

Minutes seemed to pass by, their hands gently wandering over the others bodies as they calmed down from their natural high.

House nuzzled and kissed her neck softly, scratching her skin with his whiskers then moving up and along her jaw to her chin and finally to her lips, brushing them gently with his own.

"Worth it?" he asked.

She nodded. "Better than rollercoasters."

"Better than motorcycles and Vicodin." he admitted.

"We should do this again sometime." Cameron said boldly.

House smirked.

"I said a one way ticket, no return journey and you agreed."

"And I can't go back after sex like that." she answered confidently.

He smiled.

"Good answer." he muttered and he kissed her deeply. "We'll definitely be doing this again."

"Sex is better than anything else." she whispered.

"Especially with you." They muttered at the exact same time.

**THE END**


End file.
